All powered drones, including battery powered drones and gasoline powered drones, have limited flight range due to need to recharge, re-fuel or exchange of power source. Battery powered drones especially have limited flight range and/or time due to limited battery capacity and high power consumption. Another factor limiting the application of drones is the response time. When a drone service is needed at a location in a matter of seconds or minutes, if a drone has to fly from a far away location, the response time may be tens of minutes, thus too late. No prior art exists that solve these limitations.